


Patience

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Sex Trope Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, shulaz, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Ulaz has taken his time, moved at Shiro's pace, and finally Shiro lets him have what they both want.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Sex Trope Prompts from my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)  
> 5\. biting to stay quiet  
> I hope you enjoy!

Ulaz is patience incarnate. Considering he’s one of the higher ranking members of the Blade, he has to be. He has long since learned the virtue of carefully building up to a moment, of making sure everything is done properly and done well. It’s sometimes difficult when that practice goes up against his instincts, and that’s how everything with Shiro is. Ulaz knows what he wants, feels the need all the way down to the core of him. He wants Shiro, he wants to make Shiro his, court him until they’re mated, breed him until he’s satisfied and unable to walk. It’s his patience that makes him a good Blade, but those overwhelming desires that make him a Galra, and he has to find the balance between them both so that he doesn’t risk losing Shiro.

It’s not always easy.

The reward is this night, when Shiro has been touched and kissed and worked up over hours. They have the time here, and the relative safety of Ulaz’s home to get this far. He learns which touches Shiro prefers, where he likes to have Ulaz’s mouth, and finds that Shiro is actually quite eager to reciprocate. Ulaz watches for signs of going too far, often rumbles against Shiro’s ear to check in, ask him if he wants to continue. Sometimes Shiro needs to stop, and that’s all right. Ulaz aches to have more, but accepts what he’s given as readily as he accepts Shiro’s limits. He’ll always try to ask, because Shiro won’t always tell him. 

It’s been a learning experience – Shiro’s skin becomes hot and he squirms against Ulaz even at the sound of his voice, the breath on his neck. Despite their obvious differences, there are some things about breeding that hold true across both of their species, and it is a delight to learn. Ulaz is able to dote on his mate, make sure that when he’s inside Shiro, it’s the only thing Shiro will be able to focus on, the only thing he’ll want.

As it finally happens, Shiro lets him be on top, no sign of bad memories or demons to speak of. Ulaz will continue to be watchful, but he can’t deny this need any longer. Shiro offers himself up, his face pressed into the covers, his hands making fists in the fabric, and it nearly ends Ulaz right there. Despite wanting to bury himself deep, he takes care yet again, going in slow and drawing out all the beautiful noises and reactions he can from Shiro. He’s blissfully tight, can’t help the way his body pushes back against Ulaz, it’s everything it should be and more. All of his efforts to reach this point have been so worth the feel of Shiro taking him, groaning for more.

It’s Shiro that bucks his hips, starts their rhythm. Ulaz can pick up on his scent, knows just how much Shiro wants this. There’s a twinge of desperation in it, and perhaps it’s something Shiro has _needed_ since obtaining his freedom. How deeply had he buried his own desires? How much had he covered his hunger for touch with stubborn responsibility and immovable focus on the mission. For this short time he is with Ulaz to recover from his final battle with Zarkon, Ulaz intends to remind him that even the most effective leaders need to take care of themselves. And if Shiro won’t do it himself, Ulaz is more than up to the task. It’s evident in how he matches Shiro’s pace, gives him just a little more, smells the sex dripping onto his sheets.

Shiro’s spine curls, and he drags his fists across the bedding. A yell is choked back, muffled by his teeth in the pillow. Even now, he’s trying hard not to let himself go completely. That just won’t do.

Ulaz reaches out, slides his palm up Shiro’s sweaty skin, follows the path of his spine until he reaches one shoulder. It’s so easy to pull him up, and Shiro gasps as it changes the press of Ulaz inside him.

“Let me hear you, Shiro. Please do not deny me this.” His voice is low, rough. He’s going to come undone, but he can’t until Shiro gives him everything he can.

Shiro looks at him over his shoulder with half-lidded, drowning eyes. Ulaz meets his gaze and rolls his hips. The noise that comes out of Shiro is the most rewarding thing he’s ever heard. It’s like something breaking inside of both of them. Ulaz growls in pleasure and finally lets go of some of that patience, giving over to instinct. By the time they’re done, Shiro will know Ulaz has him, and the sounds they make are safe here. They don’t have to hide a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or send me prompts over on tumblr! Thank you for reading!


End file.
